Pokemon girls and their Mega evolutions
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A series in which the girls of the Pokemon world discover Mega evolution in all its glory, M rated for a reason, read at your own caution
1. Lyra and Houndoom

Lyra and Houndoom

Lyra sighed as the reclined against her couch absentmindedly stroking her Houndooms head as he rested along her bare legs, despite the Devil Dog's fearsome appearance his personality was that of a playful puppy that wouldn't dream of attacking anything unless ordered to in battle or when truly necessary, gently rubbing his horns Lyra thought back to when she had first caught him as a Houndour outside of Celadon City, the poor thing had been kicked out of his pack for his nonviolent nature and his overall naïve view of how life in the wild worked

Finding the pup battered and bitten near half to death Lyra quickly captured him and rushed him to the Pokémon Center, since then he had been loyal to her to almost a fault refusing to leave her side unless instructed to or when she recalled him to his ball, as much as she loved the overly affectionate Devil Dog Lyra did wish that he could have been more assertive in a few ways, one of them being in a sexual manner

Being a proud Pokephiliac the brunette had had sex with nearly all of the countless Pokémon she had caught on her journeys, the only ones she hadn't played a willing fuck toy for were the ones she couldn't physically fuck, ones like her Muk and Electrode as well as a few others who didn't have the physical shape needed to successfully use her, the only Pokémon who hadn't fucked her whilst physically being able to do so was in fact her Houndoom and it seemed like he would never have the urge to leaving Lyra to rely on her Mightyena and Arcanine whenever she craved a knotted cock in her holes

Giggling as she felt Houndooms hot rough tongue licking at her hand Lyra then heard her letter box open and close followed by the sound of letters hitting the entrance floor "go on boy, go get it" Lyra instructed to which Houndoom hopped off of the couch and bolted to the front door to collect the post, it may have been deemed demeaning to use such a powerful Pokémon for such a simple task but Lyra was feeling lazy that day and the Devil Dog had been doing it ever since she had brought him home as a Houndour so she never stopped him

Houndoom then returned a couple of moments later with a single letter held gently between his teeth "just one for today? Must be a slow day" Lyra commented having become used to receiving several fan letters a day, taking the letter from Houndoom Lyra found that it actually wasn't from a fan but from her cousin Kris, opening the envelop Lyra found a simple note as well as a small wrist band and a small multi-coloured stone _"Dear Lyra, I hope this helps with your Houndoom problem"_ Lyra read the letter out loud smiling at the thought of Kris actually caring when she had told her about her 'problem' with Houndooms lack of sexual interest in her _"contained with this letter is a Mega Ring and a special stone called Houndoomite, like its name suggests it only reacts to a Houndoom, place the stone in the ring, press the button and enjoy, looking forward to having fun with you the next time I visit, Kris xxx"_

Immediately curious as to what Kris meant Lyra picked up the small stone and pressed into the slot in the wrist band before strapping it around her wrist "well there's only one way to find out what this thing does" she told herself holding the wrist band towards Houndoom immediately noticing how his eyes seemed to glisten at the sight of it, taking a deep breath Lyra placed her finger on the button and pressed down

The moment the button was pressed Houndoom threw his head back letting out a thunderous howl as his body exploded with light undergoing a change Lyra had never heard of, unlike normal evolution he didn't glow a bright white and glow instead a sort of energy 'egg' encased him for several seconds before cracking open revealing his magnificent new form making Lyra gasp and fall back on her ass in both shock and awe

Gone was her sweet puppy like Houndoom and in his place stood a beast of pure power and radiance, his horns had grown from their smooth curved shape to long and almost sword like in appearance standing nearly a foot high on his head, his bony protrusions and skull 'pendant' had changed to become heavy bone like armour that covered his chest and upper body alongside two horn like protrusions that jutted out of the sides of his chest, his front legs and along his spine were now covered in bony plating and the tip of his tail had gone from a small arrow head to a large pronged shape, what struck Lyra the most though was that his eyes no longer displayed love and admiration but instead power and almost regal radiance staring down at Lyra like a king would to a peasant

Houndoom was now a beast of pure control and dominance and it had the pigtailed slut completely soaked in seconds "you're beautiful" she gasped as the wrist band fell from her arm landing forgotten on the floor whilst Lyra moved onto her hands and knees crawling closer to Houndoom, the Devil Dog watching her every move as she gently reached up to run her finger tips along his heated fur and bony armour marvelling at the contrast of hot, soft, smooth and cold between them, running her fingers down the Dogs chest plate Lyra then let her hand travel between his front legs and along his stomach until she felt some poke against her palm

Something moist, red hot and very VERY hard

Gasping with excitement Lyra looked up to Houndoom to check if he was alright with her touching him there and when his steely stare didn't change she quickly ducked back down to peer between his legs whimpering loudly in lust at the sight of his thick erection, even though she had never seen his cock before his transformation Lyra assumed that it had grown with the change being easily ten inches long and look the most delicious thing the pigtailed slut had ever laid her eyes on, crawling further between Houndooms legs under her entire upper body was under him Lyra gently wrapped her fingers around his shaft gasping at the realization that it was too thick for her fingers to touch around it

As she slowly pumped her tiny hand along the Dogs cock Lyra let out a shuddering moan as the Houndoom placed a clawed paw on her ass pulling up her large t-shirt to bare her supple behind to him, since she had intended to spend the entire day lounging around she hadn't bothered to get fully dressed only throwing on an old shirt that Ethan had left at her house a few weeks earlier, he had never mentioned it so she assumed that he didn't care about it and at that moment she couldn't have cared less for it, she was so fucking horny Houndoom could have burnt the clothing from her skin and it would have only turned her on more

Loving the feeling of Houndooms hot breath against the skin of her bubble ass Lyra opened her mouth as wide as she could taking the Dogs cock down her throat all the way to the knot, as her throat bulged out to accommodate the huge cock Lyra orgasmed hard from the thick musky flavour alone nearly collapsing as the arm that held her up shook wildly, placing both hands on the floor to support herself the slut then started to bob her head along her Pokémon's cock as fast as she could sucking loud and sloppy drooling all over herself within seconds in her goal to make the Dog cum

Houndoom started to pant heavily as his Trainers skilled mouth worshiped his cock, he had observed her sucking countless other cocks in his time with her but had never had the urge to find out what it felt like for himself, his old mind frame was far too immature to comprehend the pleasures of sexual intercourse and to him the Mega Stone was already a gift sent down from Arceus especially as now he could feel every inch of Lyra's throat clenching around his shaft making him want to just let go and start pounding his Trainers face without mercy, in fact he was sure she would enjoy it

Placing his other front paw on Lyra's other ass cheek Houndoom pushed himself up forcing the slut to support herself further on her hands and knees as he started to take rough jarring thrusts into her open mouth making her choke and gag loudly, his thick red hot cock pounded down the sluts windpipe stretching it to its very limit whilst his knot repeatedly poked at her lips, it didn't take long for his cock to start oozing steaming hot precum which acted as small relief for Lyra's aching throat

Feeling that Houndoom was closing in on his climax Lyra raised a shaking hand to rub and caress his large balls orgasming again as she felt the white hot cum churning inside, digging his claws into the skin of Lyra's ass making the brunette scream around his dick Houndoom let out a howl loud enough to make the walls shake as he blow his hot thick loud straight into his Trainers stomach, holding the slut in place whilst his climax ran its course the Dog only let her pull away several minutes later hopping off of her as she sat up quickly gasping for air

Steam was literally flowing from her panting mouth and tears ran like waterfalls from her red eyes, her mouth and throat felt more sore than they ever had before and she had given her Typhlosion more blowjobs than she could count in the past but Houndooms cum was something else, hotter than anything she had ever tasted before as well as deliciously spicy and immediately addictive enough for her to crave another helping already

Hurriedly pulling her shirt off over her head leaving herself naked Lyra then crawled to the couch positioning herself on it so that her legs dangling over the back of it whilst her head hung upside down from the front of it "please, I want more" she begged opening her mouth as wide as she could inviting Houndooms cock back in whilst steam continued to flow passed her bruised lips

Unable to resist such an invitation Houndoom strode forward mounting the couch and pushing his cock back into his Trainers mouth immediately starting to fuck her upside down skull, without her shirt Lyra's tits could now bounce freely without restriction as Lyra's body bucked and writhed with every thrust the Dog took down her abused throat, as his head rested between Lyra's legs Houndoom soon found himself lust drunk from the smell of her pussy as she orgasmed over and over again unable to resist burying his hot tongue as deep as he could inside of her further intensifying her climaxes

The air around them seemed to heat up to the point that it felt like a sauna in Lyra's living room as Houndoom continued to use her face like a cunt, the pace of his pounding cock forced wave after wave of saliva out of the brunettes mouth covering her face and hair which now hung low across the floor as her hair ties had fallen out, the Dogs large balls repeatedly slapped against Lyra's abused face turning her on even more to the point that her juices started to run down her body making her glisten with it

Reaching around the Dog Lyra clutched at the fur of his lower back encouraging him to skull fuck her even harder and faster even though her face was slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen, the taste of his precum coating her tongue again only added to her attempts to make him use her head harder wanting another scolding hot helping of his cum, luckily Houndoom didn't last much longer forcing his thick knot passed Lyra's lips further straining her jaw as he blew his second white hot load straight down her throat

Lyra choked and twitched as her throat burned, her eyes streaming even more adding to the drool that covered her face making her almost unrecognizable, minutes passed as Houndoom held his cock down her windpipe riding out his climax only pulling out moments before Lyra lost consciousness, gasping for breath as she rubbed the drool from her eyes Lyra looked to Houndoom gasping as she notice he was still rock hard, she then realized just how much her cunt was aching for attention prompting her to slow move herself until she was bent over the couch with her slutty teenage cunt bare for Houndoom to admire and use

Houndooms eyes burned with desire at the sight of his trainers tight little fifteen year old cunt quickly moving forward to mount her, pressing his front paws to her shoulders the Devil Dog slowly positioned himself at her dripping hole before burying every single inch of his cock inside of her making Lyra's head roll back in a silent breathless scream of absolute ecstasy, the sluts groin and stomach bulged out as Houndooms cock stuffed her womb to its very limit making her eyes roll back and her tongue hang out as she went completely limp giving herself completely for the Dogs control and use

Time seemed to stand still as Houndoom pounded into Lyra's cunt with all his power and speed, sweat pouring from the sluts body completely ruining the couch under her but she couldn't care less, she couldn't even think straight or at all as her brain near shut down focusing solely on the unholy pleasure her Pokémon's cock was bringing her, clutching at the back of the couch Lyra started to buck back against the Dogs thrusts making her perky breasts bounce even harder gasping and panting the Pokémon's name over and over in a devoted mantra

Flames started to billow out of Houndooms mouth as he tried to force more of his cock into his Trainers heavenly cunt with every thrust, his tail whipped around erratically occasionally striking Lyra in the back of her legs adding a small amount of pain to her pleasure further heightening the experience for her, as the Dogs cock plundered her tiny womb hot precum began to fill it scolding her insides making her orgasm even harder than before

Barking his name repeatedly Houndooms pace got even more brutal and erratic as he quickly came to his final climax, shoving his cock deep into his Trainers womb for a final time he let out an ear splitting howl as he flooded her with his final burning load, Lyra was completely silent through the climax simply letting the ecstasy rush through her veins as the world around her went completely white

It was around an hour later when she awoke to her Houndoom lovingly licking her hands, looking over to him she found that he had reverted back to his original form showing that the Mega Stone had a time limit to its power, smiling at the return of her affectionate 'puppy' Lyra gently stroked his horns gazing at the Mega Stone which now lay on the floor next to the wrist band it came with, what she didn't notice though was the photos that were hidden away in the envelope showing Kris with her own Houndoom willingly being his bitch under the effect of the Mega Stone

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Iris and Garchomp

Iris and Garchomp

The sounds of loud sloppy sucks and slurps echoed in the Dragon enclosure of the Opelucid Gym, in the newest habitat a male Garchomp sat balancing himself precariously on his dorsal fin and slender arms as Iris laid across his front in the sixty nine position completely naked whilst her mouth and tiny hands worked the Dragon's huge throbbing erection, the Garchomp had only arrived at the Gym a couple of hours earlier as a gift from Cynthia and soon after he had been placed in his enclosure to await training Iris had strode in without a strip of clothing and before he knew it he was rock hard and buried deep down the tiny girls throat

Due to Iris's tiny four foot eight frame Garchomp couldn't lean down far enough to return the favour no matter how appealing her tiny soaking wet slit looked but the slut didn't seem to mind, she was so addicted to Dragon cock she would happily suck a Dragon type off for hours on end without any sexual favour back from it, before the Garchomp had arrived Drayden's own Druddigon was her favourite sexual partner loving how the rough sandpaper-esque skin of his cock felt on her tongue, throat, cunt and ass, the Cave Dragon almost produced what Iris thought to be the tastiest cum she had ever drank so she would spend hours at a time fellating the beast coaxing as many loads out of his as she could

Scurrying further down the Dragons body Iris started to feverishly stroke his huge cock whilst lathering his large balls with her tongue covering them with a liberal coating of drool, panting with lust the little slut sucked hard on each ball unable to remotely fit them in her mouth as they were nearly the size of her head, her cunt ached for attention but her mouth craved even more prompting her to move back up to take his cock back down her tight little throat moaning at the taste of the Dragons thick precum starting to pour down it, she had managed to suck five huge loads out of him in the three hours since she had started and he was still going strong making it obvious that he was a 'breeding bull' of sorts

Showing off her athletic skill Iris slowly flipped backwards off of Garchomps body keeping his cock in her mouth for as long as she could before finally releasing it licking her lips as she wiped her chin clean of drool, as the Dragon watched her hungrily Iris sauntered over to the metal cabinet that was next to the enclosures door opening it to pull out a Mega Ring that had come with the Garchomp "now let's see if this 'Mega Evolution' thing Drayden was going on about is true" she commented wrapping the Mega Ring around her wrist noticing how the Garchompite stone hanging from the Land Shark Pokémon's neck started to glow in response to the Mega Ring

Pressing the button on the Mega Ring Iris was rewarded with the sight of Garchomps glorious transformation, before her very eyes the Dragon was encased in a large energy sphere which quickly cracked open 'hatching' Garchomps new form, the Land Shark Pokémon now stood at least half a foot taller than he used to easily towering over the tiny slut making her almost disappear into his shadow, a series of small but razor sharp spikes ran along both sides of his chest as well as along his thighs ending with a large red spike on each knee, his jawline became much sharper and also more rugged and to top off his transformation his 'hands' went from a single talon to large guillotine shapes looking sharp enough to carve through solid steel

Iris's heart started to pound as Garchomps eyes narrowed at her making her nearly collapse as her legs went completely boneless with arousal, when she glanced downwards her eyes nearly grew too large for her head when she noticed that Garchomp was still rock hard and now a few inches longer, thicker and had almost ridged along the top length of his cock, he was going to fill her more than anything ever had before as well as provide more stimulation than any sex toy could, going completely limp Iris fell back on her ass whimpering as her legs fell open in invitation for the Dragons cock, her cunt soaking wet and dripping aching for the brutal fucking she was going to get

Panting like a bitch in heat the petite slut beckoned Garchomp forward wanting to get his cock just a little wetter to make sure her tiny cunt could take him leaning forward to press her little A cup tits to his shaft whilst feverishly licking at where her tongue could reach, crooning with pleasure the Land Shark Pokémon stood tall peering down at the tiny whore watching her service his cock with total worship looking back up so that her large maroon eyes stayed locked with his with every hungry lick and stroke of his cock

When his precum started to pour down covering her face and hair Iris decided that they had prepared enough and quickly got into position moving onto her hands and knees moving her hair to make sure that her tiny cunt and ass were visible and available to the Dragon "please…I want it so bad…fuck me" she pleaded shaking her little ass in invitation and to her delight Garchomp was more than happy to accept it

Approaching the tiny slut Garchomp moved to mouth her ramming his scythe hands into the ground by the sides of her head for purchase making her gasp at the sight, the floors were designed to withstand full powered Hyper Beams and Outrages from the Gyms strongest Dragon types but Garchomps blades carved into the tiles like a hot knife through butter, now she truly knew how powerful the Mega Dragon was and how easily he could slice her to pieces and that knowledge only turned her on more starting to drip onto the tiles as the head of Garchomps cock pressed against her little pussy, biting her lip she started to push back against the Dragons huge cock head shaking with pleasure from its sandpaper rough texture combined with Garchomps hot breath on her neck and the back of her head

After repeated pushing and grinding Garchomp finally managed to penetrate Iris letting out a bellowing roar of pleasure as her tight cunt clenched around the first couple of inches of his cock, in turn Iris let out a choked half scream as she orgasmed harder than she had ever done before shaking to the point that she fell forwards until her face met the tiles balancing herself only on her knees whilst Garchomp slowly forced the rest of his cock into her quivering hole, eventually the Dragon type managed to completely bottom out in Iris's pussy making her bulge nearly all the way to her breasts as her body struggled to contain him leaving her a mumbling ecstasy filled wreck beneath him

With her eyes rolled all the way back and her tongue hanging out of her drooling mouth Iris could only lay there as the Dragon started to thrust into her making her moan and mumble with mindless pleasure every time Garchomps sandpaper rough cock claimed her insides, her toes curling and uncurling constantly whilst relentless orgasms rushed through her veins setting her nerve endings on fire, her stomach was bulging out to the point that she looked pregnant and when she somehow got the strength to move her hands she moved one straight to the bulge rubbing it almost lovingly as she continued to moan and babble incoherently

Crooning and growling every time he slammed into her Garchomp felt like he was going to cum each time his cock entered the Dragon Trainers womb, he had never experienced mating to such an effect being used to simply getting a female pregnant before being recalled back to his ball, he almost didn't know such pleasure existed until he was transferred to the Opelucid Gym and met the slut that was currently half way through snapping his cock off with how unbelievably tight she was, running his thick hot tongue along her back making her keen loudly Garchomp quickened his pace slamming into her again and again to the point of breaking her as he felt his climax approaching

"Yes…more….harder…." Iris panted with every thrust drooling even more until she was practically laying in a puddle of it, she had orgasmed so many times she was almost numb with it but yet she still wanted more, she wanted the Dragons cum and wanted it now, digging her nails into the floor Iris started to squeeze even tighter around Garchomps cock feeling like she was about to burst with every squeeze gritting her teeth as tears ran down her cheeks

Her efforts quickly paid off though as Garchomp threw his head back with a roar loud enough to shake the thick glass sound proof walls of his enclosure whilst Iris letting out an ear shattering scream feeling the Dragons scolding cum fill her womb and quickly overflow her cunt, with the extra lubrication from the cum Iris found herself literally falling off of the Dragons cum causing him to finish his load all over her ass, back, hair and head leaving her completely covered in the hot sticky jizz

Moaning contently as the cum warmed her to her bones Iris let her eyes flutter closed whilst her cunt went back to its original tightness, as his cock softened and retreated back into its sheath Garchomp slowly reverted back to his original form pulling his arm fins out of the holes he had made in the floor, unsure of what to do with Iris as she seemed content to just lay in his cum puddle the Dragon just shrugged and walked over to the large bed of dry grass and hay that had been laid out for him to sleep on laying down to rest

Little did he know that when he would wake up an hour or so later he'd be back on his back with Iris riding his 'sleep boner' like a true cock addict, whether he knew it or not his stay at the Opelucid Gym was going to be an eventful one

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Dawn and Lucario

Dawn and Lucario

"Mmmmm that's good, a little higher" Dawn moaned louder into her pillow as her Lucarios strong warm paws explored her bare back, the young blunette laid out naked on her bed with her faithful Lucario straddling her lower back working out every knot and crick in her back after she had suffered a stressful day of training for the next Contest in Hearthome City, her Empoleons mixture of Water Pulse and Ice Beam had backfired causing her to fall and land hard on her back leaving her with it stiff and uncomfortable for the several hours before she got home

Shifting down his Trainers back Lucario moved to straddle her thick firm thighs making the blunette moan louder as his groin pressed against her huge ass as his paws worked her lower back and waist, biting into the pillow Dawn felt herself quickly get soaked with arousal as Lucarios massaging motions causing him to rock against her ass and she knew it was taking every ounce of his self-control not to get hard from the feeling of her big bubble ass pressed against his groin, despite being the one that had hatched him after she had received his egg from Riley Lucario had never seen Dawn as a mother figure, seeing her more as his friend who raised him, showed him off to other Trainers with his Shiny coloration and bent over for him on a daily basis

Dawn giggled dirtily to herself as she felt Lucarios body betraying him loving the feeling of his thick erection beginning to emerge sliding between her fat ass cheeks clenching them tight to hold his dick snug between them, biting her lip she looked back over her shoulder with a look of desire in her eyes Dawn then started to shake her ass making it ripple and clap around her Lucarios cock further testing his self-control, unlike her other Pokémon had a little more self-respect and control preferring to get Dawn truly desperate for him over just pouncing on her and humping away whenever he got a peek under her mini skirt and it was one of the many reasons the blunette slut loved to tease him

Luckily for the Aura Pokémon he enjoyed teasing Dawn just as much as she did him deciding to take things a little further before giving his Trainer what she wanted, gripping her hips he roughly flipped her onto her back making her help as she bounced on the bed before moaning as she felt his hot moist cock against her clit, smirking at her reaction Lucario then took hold of her hips pulling them up until Dawn was balanced on her shoulders hanging her legs over his shoulders as his hot rough tongue began to probe her soaking cunt

"Oh fuck yes!" Dawn wailed reaching behind her to clutch at the pillows as Lucario tongue fucked her fast and deep reaching every one of her sweet spots attacking them relentlessly with his skilled tongue "oh Arceus deeper" she panted as she felt the tip of the Aura Pokémon's tongue reach her cervix quickly finding herself on the very brink of orgasm "just fuck me already!"

Pleased by the sound of desperation in Dawn's tone Lucario pulled away and promptly pounced on her pinning her to the bed as he slammed every inch of his cock into her needy cunt making her orgasm hard on the spot, the blunettes eyes rolled back hard into her head as she arched her back in ecstasy feeling Lucarios cock stretch her tight hole to its limit as the head entered her womb, wrapping her strong legs around his waist Dawn grabbed onto Lucarios shoulders for support whimpering with every powerful thrust he took into her whilst his paws covered her tiny breasts

The bed creaked and shook every time Lucario pounded into Dawn's tiny cunt banging loudly against the wall as he put his all into abusing his Trainers wet hole, slowly losing her mind with pleasure Dawn let her arms fall limply to her sides knocking her left wrist against her bedside table completely forgetting that she was still wearing the Mega Ring Serena had sent her, the moment the button was pressed against the table the Lucarionite around Lucarios neck was activated setting off the transformation whilst he was balls deep inside the blunette slut

A ear shattering scream of sheer ecstasy erupted from Dawn's mouth as she felt Lucario grow inside of her as he took on his new form growing a couple of inches in height, girth and length in every manner of the term, the fur on his torso got shaggier, his four close knitted 'dreadlocks' split apart growing in length to hang freely down his back, the spikes on his paws grew larger whilst more spikes emerged from his wrists, shoulders and shins, his facial markings changed becoming more detailed and intricate and finally his tail expanded to become long and bushy matching the fur of his torso

Throughout the change Lucarios pace didn't slow for a second and the moment his transformation ended he put his new power to good use slamming even harder into Dawn's cunt pounding it black and blue in seconds, tears poured down Dawn's cheeks as her mind went completely blank from the crushing orgasms rushing through her veins with every thrust Lucario took into her, her cunt becoming nothing more than a wet hot vice squeezing along the Aura Pokémon's cock coaxing him to his climax

Lucario started to pant as his cock throbbed hard oozing precum as he slowly began to knot stretching his Trainers cunt even more, moving his paws from Dawn's tits he clutched at her waist quickening his pace even more as she laid out limp under him, her tight slender body bouncing and jerking with every thrust whilst her mind just remained a white haze of ecstasy, moments later Lucario gave into the pleasure his Trainers cunt brought him burying his entire cock inside of her as he came hard flooding Dawn's womb with his hot thick cum

Panting heavily as her pussy was filled to the brim with cum Dawn whimpered lightly as she felt Lucario pull out of her forcing his knot out of her tight hole, straining to move the blunette slowly turned her head opening her mouth to beg for more only for it to be stuffed full of Lucarios cock making her gag at the sudden intrusion before her throat quickly adjusted to her Pokémon's size, sighing with pleasure as his Trainer took every inch of his cock down her throat as well as his knot in her mouth Lucario balanced himself on his knees at either side of Dawn's head clutching at the headboard as he started to thrust down into the blunette sluts face

Dawn's body writhed and squirmed heating up as Lucario fucked her face brutally, her legs kicking and thrashing wildly as her throat bulged out every time Lucarios cock pushed down her windpipe, reaching up she buried her fingers into the thick fur surrounding his hips tugging at it encouraging him to fuck her mouth even harder as she started to suck hungrily on his thick cock

Noticing Dawn's face changing colours from lack of oxygen Lucario pulled out of her mouth making her whine with disappointment between gasps for breath "don't….stop" she panted leaning up to take the first few inches of his cock back into her mouth sucking hard making the Aura Pokémon shudder and croon, wanting more of Dawn's hot mouth but not wanting to choke her to death Lucario decided it was best that she take over the blowjob rolling onto his back as she moved onto her front between his legs, purring with lust Dawn retook the first half of his cock back into her hungry mouth looking up at him with big blue lust filled eyes sucking hard as her hands began to work his balls

Reclining against the headboard Lucario relaxed as he watched Dawn pump her head along his cock skull fucking herself on his throbbing shaft, her long hair bouncing with her head as she pushed herself up onto her knees raising her big ass in the air for Lucario to admired shaking it as she forced her nose to his pubic bone choking loudly on his cock, with the combination of the sight of his Trainers huge ass shaking and clapping along with the sensation of her mouth and throat working his cock Lucario soon felt his second load brewing placing both paws on Dawns head to press her face to his groin in time for his cock to erupt deep down her windpipe

Gagging loudly on Lucarios thick cum Dawn took a few moments to swallow it all before taking a few minutes to keep sucking his cock after she had cleaned it of every drop of jizz, when she finally left him alone she was pleased to find him still rock hard and ready for at least one more round "ready for more?" she purred to which the Mega Pokémon coolly nodded "good cos my ass has been empty for far too long" she breathed before moving into position presenting herself on her face and knees reaching back to spread her big ass cheeks revealing her tightest hole to him

Lucario rumbled deep in his chest at the sight of Dawn's tight slutty ass and within seconds he was on his feet behind her getting into position pushing his cock between her ass cheeks prodding at the tight hole "don't show me any mercy, I've taken Machamp cocks in my ass so I'll be fine, fuck my ass as hard as you can" she panted before letting out a sharp scream of pleasure as Lucario grabbed onto her ass and slammed every inch of his cock into her hole followed by his fully engorged knot

Gripping onto the bed sheets as tight as she could Dawn could only brace herself as Lucario started to drive down into her ass without any sign of mercy or care for her comfort which only turned her on even more, her fat ass shook and rippled every time Lucarios torso slammed against it adding a loud clapping noise to the crescendo of his grunts and her wails of ecstasy "harder! Harder! Make me your fucking bitch!" the blunette grunted pushing herself up onto her hands and knees starting to buck back in time with Lucarios thrusts "wreck my fucking ass!"

Reaching forward Lucario grabbed two handfuls of Dawn's hair wrenching her head back with them making her gasp in both pain and pleasure as he used her hair as reigns pounding his cock even harder into her fat ass, their pace making the bed shake and rock to the point that the legs gave way making them crash to the floor but after a quick tumble they were back to brutally fucking with Lucario pinning Dawn face first to the floor as he slammed down into her ass without mercy borderline fracturing the floor boards under them

When Lucario finally finished inside Dawn's ass she was nothing but a boneless pile of orgasms drooling onto her rug as Lucario collapsed onto her back angling his chest to avoid hurting her with his chest spike, as he reverted back to his original form his knot remained engorged 'trapping' him inside the blunettes ass but neither had complaints on the matter

In fact Dawn was simply waiting until she could move again so she could push the Mega Ring button again and start the fuck session all over again

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Sabrina and Alakazam

Sabrina and Alakazam

"Come on…just a little more… you're almost there….I can feel myself slipping"

Sabrina's Alakazam strained as he focused all his mental might on his trainers mind, he could feel himself breaking down her mental barriers forcing his will upon her as his spoons vibrated in his hands, his brain throbbed to the point of a migraine as he felt himself taking over Sabrina's mind

And then he lost focus again

Sabrina sighed as her senses came rushing back to her whilst her Alakazam fell back on his ass clutching his throbbing head, she had always prided herself on being the most powerful Psychic and Psychic Type user in the world but when her mental powers were too strong for an Alakazam to overwhelm it was getting ridiculous, ever since she had reached sexual maturity she had been a domme, the one that controlled her partner and over the years she had steadily grown tired of it, all she wanted for once was to give up all control during the act and be the toy for once but her pride wouldn't allow her to do it on her own accord

That's when she turned to her Pokémon; her Psychic Types were among the most powerful in the world with their mental abilities being trained to the point that they could ruin a lesser man's mind with a single thought yet none of them could remotely touch their Trainers, one by one they all tried and failed, Espeon, Mr. Mime, Slowking, Hypno, Exeggutor and even her Metagross ended up collapsing from mental exhaustion after trying to control her mind until only her Alakazam remained and now even he was crumbling under her vast mental walls

"I thought you would be strong enough on your own but it seems that I need to use this" Sabrina reached waving her hand towards her bag that sat at the other side of the room opening it with her mind and causing the Mega Ring she had kept inside of it to levitate towards her, taking hold of the Mega Ring she then wrapped around her wrist placing a finger on the activation button noticing how the Alakazamite that was embedded in her Alakazams forehead seemed to glow when she touched the button

Pressing the button Sabrina watched as her Alakazam underwent the transformation unfazed as he was encased in the orb of energy before it shattered revealing his new form, whilst her Psychic Type had always been Zen like he was now the spitting image of a Monk levitating cross legged in the air clasping his feet together like hands, his moustache now replaced with an extremely long thick white beard, his ears replaced by three large points on his head, the Alakazamite stone now fully embedded in his forehead becoming like a gem akin to an Espeon or Persian, the muscle around his shoulders and chest had expanded to look almost like guards and his two spoons had become five which levitated over his egg in a splayed out pattern

"Hmmm, interesting" Sabrina commented as the Mega Alakazam silently hovered in front of her, his eyes shut tight in what seemed like meditation "well? Let's see what you can do then" she instructed snapping her fingers as she did whenever she wanted to make her orders final

Alakazams eyes opened suddenly at the sound of Sabrina's snapping fingers glowing a bright purple as he gazed into his Trainers eyes and almost immediately Sabrina felt her self-control get forced to the very deepest region of her mind _"he's done it, I can't move"_ she gasped internally as her mental walls crumbled in seconds under the Mega Alakazams vast intellect "master….please….let me serve you" she found herself saying as her body moved on its own accord sauntering towards the Psychic Pokémon in a manner that she never even showed to the men she dominated in the bedroom, her hips swaying as her hands moved to the bottom of her type sweater smoothly pulling it up and off of her body letting her bare firm breasts bounce free, her pants and shoes swiftly followed until she was stood in front of Alakazam naked save for the Mega Ring on her wrist "how may I service you master?"

Instead of projecting his voice into her head like he normally did Alakazam merely showed her a mental image of what he wanted making her gasp internally as she watched herself sucking the Psychic types huge throbbing cock inside her mind, despite her great sexual skill and experience she had never done that for her Pokémon before and had never sucked a human male to climax so the thought of doing so and taking Alakazams seed down her throat was the filthy rush she had been looking for, kneeling dutifully in from of her Pokémon Sabrina went straight to work moving Alakazams beard out of the way allowing his thick erection to fall free in front of her face

Licking her lips at the sight of it Sabrina leaned in to nuzzle the Pokémon's thick cock relishing the musk it let off and how it made her skin heat up and her groin ache with need _"this is so dirty"_ she whimpered internally as her tongue ran along the length of the underside tasting Alakazams sweat shivering with lust from the rich tangy taste of it, sitting up on her knees Sabrina then wrapped both hands around the base of his cock starting to stroke it as she took the first five inches into her drooling mouth

Alakazam remained silent as he manipulated his Trainer keeping the parts of her brain that controlled arousal on overdrive whilst making sure she received as little pleasure as possible from the act so that she'd remain focused solely on pleasuring him, gazing down he watched as Sabrina hungrily sucked along his length stroking what wouldn't fit into her mouth, a once proud and cold woman reduced to a simpering little slut under her own instructions, it didn't take long for Sabrina to get used to Alakazams size moving her hands to his hips to start to deepthroat him whilst his hand moved to push down on her head forcing her to take all ten inches of his cock down her windpipe

Sabrina gagged loudly around Alakazams cock as she felt it push passed what little gag reflex she had left digging her fingers into the Psychic Types fur as his cock oozed precum down her throat, it wouldn't be long before she made her Pokémon cum loving how he throbbed against her tongue, Alakazam still remained silent as he watched Sabrina work his cock feeling his release building inside of him, his Trainer had never let him cum in her mouth before so he wanted to truly savour the moment thankful for his kinds eternal photographic memory

Moments later Alakazam pushed Sabrina's head all the way down pinning her face to his groin as he unloaded in her throat muffling her gags as he pumped his seed straight into her stomach, moaning as she felt her stomach warm with her Pokémon's cum dutifully staying in place until he was finished emptying his balls down her windpipe, when he eventually let go of her Sabrina pursed her lips as tight as she could to make sure her Alakazam felt as much pleasure as he could whilst she pulled away with a wet _'pop'_ "was that good master? Did I please you?" she panted with a hopeful glint in her faded eyes only to receive a cold silent glare from the Psychic Type "I'm sorry master, of course you're not satisfied yet, I haven't pleased you with my pussy yet" she quickly corrected herself bowing as she begged for forgiveness

After a minute or so of bowing Sabrina then turned around and presented herself on all fours with her ass high in the air so that Alakazam had the perfect view of her dripping slit "please master, use me as you wish" she keened moving back to rub her hot cunt against the tip of Alakazams cock trying desperately to penetrate herself on him so that he wouldn't have to do it himself, either out of impatience or pity for his Trainer Alakazam held his hand out over her levitating her from the ground before bringing her to him roughly impaling her tight little cunt on his throbbing shaft making her scream of pleasure echo throughout the room

Over the next hour Sabrina couldn't even comprehend what was happening to her over Alakazams overbearing control of her mind and the unrelenting waves of sheer pleasure that coursed through her body every time the Psychic Type pumped her along his cock like a fuck doll, she seemed to orgasm every time he slammed her whilst her tits bounced wildly from the rough constant uncaring pace before finally passing out from sheer bliss when Alakazam blew his load deep inside of her

When Sabrina woke up she found her head was clear again and she seemed to have full control over her body, she counted from one to ten and then ten to one a few times and recited the alphabet in her head before coming to the conclusion that she was fully back in control of herself, sitting up she then smelled herbal tea turning around to see her Alakazam back in his normal form sat cross legged across from her sipping from a cup of tea whilst another sat on the floor in front of her, the gesture made her smile as Alakazam always made her herbal tea after she had sex "well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy that" she stated picking up her cup and taking a sip of the tea "don't expect it every night though, you need to earn the right to control me, understand?" she asserted to which Alakazam just nodded

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. May and Blaziken

May and Blaziken

"Now Blaziken combine Blaze Kick and Stone Edge!" May instructed to which her Starter stomped hard on the ground sending several jagged rocks into the air before the large crowd before turning each one into dust with powerful Blaze Kicks, the huge audience watched in awe as Blaziken then utilized Flare Blitz to incinerate the remaining fragments of the rock at such a heat that it melted them moulding them together into what looked like a makeshift sword which the Fire Type then took hold off and stabbed into the ground making a fiery shockwave

Smirking as she watched the judges stare in awe at her Blazikens display May held up her Mega Ring ready to finish the show in style, pressing the button on the Ring the brunette activated the Blazikenite that hung around her Starters neck setting off his transformation, the thick thatch of white hair that coated his head, neck and chest spread out into a 'X' shape whilst a red blade like crest grew on his forehead, two thin streams of flame burst out of each of his wrists and the feathers on his legs went from red and yellow to black and red

Upon finishing his transformation Blaziken then throw his head back letting out a long stream of flame from his mouth combining the Flamethrower with an Earthquake attack making the stage crack and splinter around him to finish his display, as expected three perfect ten scores shone from the judges screens winning May the contest with ease adding yet another trophy and ribbon to her vast collection which she held aloft as Blaziken carried her off the stage and into the changing rooms on his shoulders

Opening the door to his Trainers changing room Blaziken carried her up to the small cot that had been installed to allow contestants to rest between performances placing May down on it before taking a seat on the bench across from her "well that's another easy win under our belt, you did great again as always" May praised the Fire Type to which he just nodded having gotten to the point that most victories for him were deemed too minor to get worked up about "now that I've got my reward I think it's only fair that you got yours" the brunette purred standing up starting to saunter towards her Starter who sat back to relax and enjoy what his Trainer had in store for him

May did this every time her Blaziken brought her a victory along with almost everything he did, he could swear that she once gave him a blowjob for shielding her from the rain, shaking the thought off Blaziken looked up to watch May slink the straps of her top off of her shoulders, it could barely be called a top along with rest of her outfit barely being able to be called clothes, she had gone for what she had called a 'desert princess' outfit which was a silken veil that covered her hair, two thin strips of exotic cloth that covered her nipples leaving the rest of her huge double EE cup tits on display, a tiny thong that only just covered her clit and slit leaving nothing to the imagination and a pair of simple desert style shoes

With a dirty smirk May then let the straps that covered her nipples fall from her body leaving her huge tits completely bare as she moved to kneel between her Starters legs, her hands moving to his groin as he reclined back even further rubbing his feathers softly until her prize started to emerge from its sheath making her drool with anticipation, his cock was an easy nine inches in his normal form but Mega evolved he was easily pushing twelve or more inches and felt as hot as burning steel when May wrapped her hands around the base starting to stroke him slowly "I still can't get over how big you are" the brunette giggled loving how he throbbed in her grasp sticking her tongue out and running it along his length from balls to tip

Shuddering with lust as Blazikens skin seared her tongue May sat up on her knees to press her huge bust around her Starters cock whilst taking the top four inches into her mouth, at first she could barely take him into her mouth without giving up from how much her eyes watered but after weeks of nothing but hot soup and drinks she had trained her mouth to take Blazikens cock with ease, rolling his head back Blaziken crooned with pleasure placing a clawed hand on May's head to hold her in place making sure that the flaming streams didn't go near her hair or skin, moaning at the feeling of his claws resting against her head May started to pump her tits along his cock whilst sucking hard on the head loving the deep rumbling croon that escaped his beak

Feeling her thong become completely soaked with arousal May moved Blazikens other hand to her chest encouraging him to move her tits along his cock at his own speed freeing her hands to rid herself of the annoying clothing snapping the thong off and throwing it aside bringing immediate if minor relief to her cunt, if she had the option to perform at Contests naked she'd have jumped at the chance but it would have made winning even easier for her

Sucking Blazikens cock hard May then moved a hand between her legs using the other to balance herself on her Starters leg as she feverishly rubbed her budding clit sending shockwaves of bliss through her body, the heat emitting from Blazikens form soon had sweat beading down May's skin making her glisten as he used her tits as fuck toys thrusting between them harder and faster with each passing second utilizing his Speed Boost ability in the best way, thankfully the sweat that coated her breast lubricated them enough to prevent chafing allowing her to enjoy the tit fuck just as much as he was

Soon enough Blaziken brought himself to his first climax thrusting hard between May's tits and into her mouth shooting his white hot load deep down her throat filling her mouth to the point that her cheeks bulged out, May moaned loudly as her tongue burned from the heat of her Starters release shaking hard as she orgasmed from the thick texture, heat and flavour of his cum soaking her inner thighs and the carpet beneath them as she swallowed Blazikens cum in several heavy gulps whilst steam poured from her lips and even out of her nostrils

"Mmmmm that one was extra spicy" she moaned wiping the tears from her eyes letting out a heavy breath to let Blaziken watch the steam that left her mouth, wiping the drool from her mouth May then stood up pushing Blaziken back a little more and straddled his lap letting his thick cock rub against her soaking cunt before moving forward to let it settle between her thick ass cheeks "fuck it's so hot" she panted placing her hands on Blazikens chest for balance starting to grind her ass back on his cock whilst he took a gentle hold of her hips

Rocking harder and faster May soon began to move like a lap dancer reaching back to further push Blazikens cock between her ass cheeks before pushing them tighter around his shaft with both hands allowing him to just hold her in place as she pleasured his burning shaft "yeah you like that? Does it feel good?" she panted like a bitch in heat spanking herself hard to make her ass ripple around her Pokémon's cock in turn making him croon with pleasure "I want you to cum all over my back, let's see if you can get it in my hair"

The heat in the room continued to rise with Blazikens body heat as May danced faster and faster on his lap caressing his cock with every motion soon having thick red hot precum pouring out and coating her ass cheeks, May knew that her Starter wasn't going to last much longer as he lacked sexual stamina which he more than made up for in how fast he recovered after every release making sure his Trainer never went unsatisfied, with one final motion May let out a loud gasp of delight as she felt Blazikens cock erupt between her ass cheeks showering the exposed skin of her back with his scolding release and to her added pleasure felt her head become matted with it as his cum arched up easily reaching her head, some arching enough to reach over her head and land on her face making her shiver at the blissful feeling of it running down her skin

May didn't have long to enjoy the feeling of her Pokémon's cum on her face though as she quickly found herself getting roughly lifted and positioned to bend over the cot at the other side of the room as Blaziken positioned himself behind her thrusting between her big ass cheeks again, whimpering with lust and need May took a firm grip of the sides of the cot spreading her legs wide as her Starter moved his cock to her weeping slit before roughly thrusting balls deep inside her

The scream of pleasure May let out as Blaziken opened her cunt and womb rattled the window to the point that the glass nearly shattered orgasming instantly as her Starters red hot cock filled her to the very grim, pausing for a moment to steel himself as the brunettes tight cunt squeezed tightly around his shaft Blaziken then took a firm hold of her big ass and started to pound into her with everything he had making her jerk forward and back with every thrust he took into her slutty hole "fuck! Oh Arceus yes!" May screamed pushing herself up to let her huge tits bounce wildly from Blazikens force looking back over her shoulder at him with lust filled eyes and her tongue hanging out of her panting mouth drooling slightly as she gave herself entirely to the mind numbing pleasure

Breathing heavily with pleasure and exertion Blaziken took a firm grip of May's ass as his Speed Boost ability started to kick in again causing his hips to soon become a blur and the sound of his groin slamming against May's cunt, thighs and ass echoed louder and louder until it become one big wet noise combining with the brunettes escalating screams of pure ecstasy which soon echoed beyond the door of her changing room and down the hallway drawing a crowd outside "oh fuck harder! faster! FASTER!"

It wasn't long before Blaziken blew another load deep into May's cunt and without stopping his pace he picked his Trainer up and stood up starting to bounce her on his cock quickly making her mind go completely blank with pleasure as he came inside her again and again, when they were finally finished May knelt weakly in front of Blaziken having barely any strength in her legs to keep her upright as her hands and mouth worked her Starters cock feverishly working him towards his final release and when he climaxed she pulled away continuing to stroke him letting him cum all over her face and tits coating near every inch of skin on her upper body "mmmmm that was fantastic" she simpered licking the cum from her fingers as Blaziken reverted back to his original form taking his seat again "now get some rest, we have our victory presentation in a couple of hours, oh fuck there isn't a shower room here, I guess I'll just have to go out like this"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
